magiqfandomcom-20200214-history
The Collector
The Collector is a position of power that makes decisions on the Faith, along with the First Council and The Acolytes. Description Information on the Collector was given to recruits by Steve the Balimoran in his post "As from your grave rise up, and walk like sprites." Further information was given to recruits in "You won't find this quote on google." History Constance Barrett Constance Barrett is considered the first Collector. She was born in Marlborough England in 1762. She inherited the title following the tragic events of 1780 that destroyed most of the records held by The Order, specifically all records of previous Collectors. She was the first to take the role on publicly. While, during her time in the role her identity remained a secret (as it did for each holder of the position while in role), she changed the way The Order recorded holders of the position. Her tenure was best remembered for her bravery and adventure-like spirit. She traveled widely in her role and learned a great deal for The Order. It was a tenure filled with knowledge, change, and writing. With over 45 years as Collector, she was seen as the founder of the modern faith being the Order fully into the age of Modernity. Imala Locklear Imala Locklear was born in Santa Fe, New Mexico in 1900. Imala is the youngest Collector on current record, becoming Collector at just 13 years of age. She also died tragically young. Taking on the role at such an early age meant that she had to trust the advice of the First Council. Although she was a quick study and absorbed the teachings and Faith quickly, her position was constantly under threat. Struggles in the new age led to temporary divisions in the Houses. These divisions had mostly remained hidden since The Event but in time the Order slowly slipped into chaos, a chaos that led to the violent accident that took Imala's life. The Houses came together as a result of the accident, united in grief and shame. It is a short but dark chapter in our history but it is also believed that Imala left a series of divine secrets within each of the Houses to ensure such divisions would not threaten The Faith again. Alison Bouchard Alison Bouchard was born in Angouleme, France in 1813. Alison is one of the most fascinating Collectors on record. She maintained a deep mysticism and took the faith back to its deepest and primal roots in order to solidify its purpose. Coming to the role in 1843 and holding it for 20 years, Alison at first based herself in Poitiers but quickly had to move north due to harassment from local authorities. She housed herself in a series of secret caves beneath Mont St Michael off the coast of Normandy. She did not spend much time off the island, instead preferring to use members of The Order to communicate with the outside world. Her focus was on growing the depth of knowledge in order to strengthen The Order for future generations. On the rare occasions where she did emerge to meet members of The Order direct she always spoke through an interpreter. A young British woman by the name of Emily Pennyweather. Although Alison had a husban and several children in her early years, she abandoned her previous life and developed a very close and loving relationship with Emily during her time as Collector. Alison's death was premature and unexpected. She died of an embolism on New Year's Eve 1863. While Ms. Pennyweather was distraught at the time, she knew how important the work of The Order was, so she personally accompanies the collected works of faith to New York into the care of the next Collector. There, Ms. Pennyweather was invited to stay on in the role of key advisor to The Collector until her own death 15 years later. Gallery TheCollector.png Imala Locklear.JPG Alison.jpg CollectorsTimeline.png References Category:Character Category:Magiq